edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Arvedui
Arvedui was the son of King Araphant of Arthedain, father of Aranarth and the last King of the Dúnedain in the North. He is one of the Ring heroes of Arnor. Abilities Level 1: The Last King of Arnor '- Arvedui has an indomitable will and will never surrender, even if his kingdom is doomed. The less health he has, the more armor he gets, but causes less damage. * '''50% Health: '+20% armor and -10% attack damage. * '25% Health: '+40% armor and -20 attack damage. *Near allies will be inspired and gain +25% armor and resistance to fear if Arvedui is at '''full health. Level 3: Bulwark '- Arvedui uses his shield to knock his enemies down. Arvedui can temporarily knock back enemies, gets +25% armor and is resistant to knock-back himself. '''Level 5: Diplomatic Relations '- In foresight of the growing shadow that is threatening his kingdom, the King of Arnor sends requests for help to his old allies. All units and heroes of settlement buildings are 30% cheaper as long as Arvedui is on the battlefield. 'Level 7: Keep Standing '- Arvedui encourages his troops to fight on no matter the gravity of their injuries. Infantry in the target area will be healed, gain experience and get +50% armor for a short time. '''Level 10: Veterans of Arthedain - Arvedui summons 4 battalions of experienced veterans to the battlefield for a short time. Ring Mechanics When Arvedui takes the Ring he begins to disregard the lives of soldiers and promote the elite. All Arnor units will be debuffed and all heroes will be buffed. Level 1: Judgement of the Ring Carrier - Arvedui takes the Ring for his own. Due to the vast powers of the Ring, he desires to become far more than a normal king. Therefore, he promotes the elite of Arnor, neglecting the common soldiers. Nearby heroes receive double armor and damage, while normal troops lose 15% armor and damage. Level 3: Inviolable '- The One Ring corrupts Arvedui's mind, increasing his pride beyond measure. Using the power of the Ring he creates a circle around himself which no units (except machinery) may pass, be they friend or foe. The strain of this ability, however, slows him by 30%. '''Level 5: The King's Demand '- Using his new laws, King Arvedui forces a farm to give anything it can to the King for personal benefit, whether the farm can afford it or not. Arvedui receives some experience, but the farm generates no resources for 30 seconds. 'Level 7: Sorting Out '- Arvedui separates the weak from the strong. All heroes on the map receive +25% armor, damage, movement speed, experience gain, and ability cool-down rate, but all troops lose 25% on all attributes as well. You must decide whether to support your heroes by using this ability or your troops by not using it. The ability's duration is equal to its cool-down. ' ' 'Level 10: Malbeth's Prophecy '- By the command of Arvedui, Malbeth prophecies a dark fate for an enemy hero. The hero is discouraged by this and can no longer recharge abilities or gain experience. Strategy Arvedui is the Tank Hero for Arnor, and as a Tank, he can receive a lot of damage. His first ability, '''The Last King of Arnor,' '''changes as his health decreases; it gives him a better and better armor rating, but at the cost of his damage rating. If he is at full health, he also gives a bonus to your units. '''Bulwark '''is a good defensive ability: it gives Arvedui a bonus to his armor rating and the ability to knock back units, so this ability helps him stay longer on the battlefield. '''Diplomatic Relations '''is a good support ability, making the recruitment of Rangers, Lindon Guardians, Cirdan and Aranarth cheaper. '''Keep Standing '''gives units a buff that can help your army if they are losing troops. It acts as an armor bonus, a heal power and an experience bonus. Finally, '''Veterans of Arthedain' summons four hordes of upgraded troops, and if combined with Prince Aranarth's level 10 power, you can use it two times in a row, resulting in eight hordes of fully upgraded Arnor troops for a short time. Category:Men Category:Arnor Category:Ring Hero Category:Tank Category:Unit Support Category:Hero Support Category:Hero Category:Arnor Hero Category:Arnor Tank Category:Arnor Unit Support Category:Arnor Hero Support